


Carmichael's

by ohnonarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chefs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, give it a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonarry/pseuds/ohnonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never saw himself as a restaurant person. Problem was Carmichael's failing right before his eyes. He ready to give it all up before something, or rather someone can come in to save the place.</p><p>Niall thought he had left the restaurant life behind him after all the drama he had encountered. He stuck in a tough place though and he's desperate and Carmichael's just might be the place to save him.</p><p>Zayn is an artist and part time waiter. He is usued the way things were and never saw change as a good thing. That was until this blond haired foodie with the touch of gold came it. Will he be the one to save everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry**

I hit my head against the steering wheel, dreading heading into the tiny building in front of me. It was getting harder and harder every day to drive here. I hadn't even asked for this place. It had been left to me in a will from my great uncle who I had met only two or three times. I didn’t even know it existed until I was contacted by his lawyer. I remember that meeting like it was yesterday.

 

“ _Mr. Styles thank you so much for coming in today. I know that it may be a bit of an inconvenience but we need to handle this as soon as possible since there are people’s jobs at stake” the lawyer told me as he stood behind his massive desk shuffling through a stack of papers._

_“Yeah. It’s fine the only thing is I have no idea why I am here”_

_“Well as you know your great Uncle Carmichael has recently passed away. He had a few assets that not many people knew about, and he has left one of those to you. His great nephew.”_

_I got skied at these words. I got left something by my rich Uncle Carmichael. I was ready to accept a check and by on my way. Who knew that being nice to an old man a family reunion once or twice could pay off this well. I smiled as I returned my attention to the man in front of me as he found the paper he had been searching for._

_“Ah yes here we are. The last will and testament of Carmichael Buford Cox. To my great nephew Harry Styles I leave my restaurant “Carmichael’s” and all it’s inhabitants. Located at 48 George St. in Croydon. It his to decide in how it will be carried forward. “_

_“He left me a restaurant?! A fucking restaurant?”_

_“Yes it appears so. Here is the title to the building and the keys. He said everything would be left there.” I sat there in shock as the lawyer handed me both items._

_“I don’t know how to run a restaurant though. All I do is eat at them.” I scoffed at him and all he did was shrug in return._

A knocking on my window brought me back to the land of the present. I shook my head and look up at the dark head boy tapping on the glass. “You coming in boss” came his muffled question.

“Yeah I’ll be in, in just a mo Zayn. Thanks” He nodded at me as he headed towards the open door of the kitchen. I sighed as I grabbed my bag sitting in the passenger seat. Psyching my self for another day of stress dealing with this failing money pit.

I waved to the kitchen staff as I walked through making my way towards the office. I unlocked the door and flipped the lights on as another sigh escaped my lips. I dropped my bag on the already cluttered desk as bills, menus, and order forms spilled out of the pockets. I dropped down into the chair and woke up the computer just as Zayn walked in.

“Hey Harry. You doing okay?” He asked the concern evident on his face.

“Yeah. As okay as I can be when I have a failing restaurant on my hands and nothing I can think of will pull more diners in. Just stressed.”

“I’m sorry man. I’m sure it’s got to be hard on you. I know I really appreciate all that you’ve tried to for us as a staff to make it better but you can’t force people to come in.”

“I know but I wish I could. You are one of my best Zayn, what would you do if I sold the place?” I asked. It was something that I had been thinking about lately. Just last week I had an agent come in telling me that he had a very interested buyer for the building. When I was first given the place I considered selling it right off without thinking twice. Then I stopped the small hole in the wall restaurant and met the staff. These people relied on this place for an income and I couldn’t just put them all out of work in one fail swoop. I stuck for six months and things just headed straight down hill. As much as I hated giving up and having to lay off my staff I just didn’t think I could make it any longer. The agent that came in gave me a bit of a ballpark number of what I could get for the place and it was certainly enough for me to start over and find something new to do with my life. Maybe do as my mother is always bugging me to do and go back to work with the family business.

“To tell you the truth I would probably just go find another waiting job. I need something to supplement me in between selling pieces of art.”

“Huh. Thats good to know thanks.”

“Any time boss man. I guess I’ll start setting up the front room.” Zayn spoke as he started to leave my office. As he reached the door he turned around. “Oh and by the way Louis called and said that he’s going to be late tonight.”

“Did he say why?” I asked with little enthusiasm.

“Some thing about a cat in a tree.” 

“He told you just to make something up didn’t he?” I chuckle softly.

“Yeah, yeah he did.”

“You’re shit at it mate.”

“Yeah well at least I’m on time.” I laughed at loud at that. Louis and Zayn were two of my main waiters, but while Zayn was punctual and reliable Louis was flighty and had a tendency to fall through on me. 

“Well I don’t know how we’ll make it with out him this evening with our book being so full and all.” I laugh as I answered. Zayn gave me a small reassuring smile. 

“It’ll pick up Harry. You’ll see.”

I gave him a small nodded as he headed out. I pulled the stack of envelopes out of my bag and prepared myself with the amounts owed and accounts overdue notices I was about to receive. Each one was a blow to the gut. Another letter telling me I was failing at this job. I sat there and stared at the stack of bills mocking me. I pulled out the business card that I had been fiddling with for the past few days. Thomas Hardy Commercial Relator was written in black ink across the top, with a really cheesy picture of the guy on the left side. I dropped it on my desk while I opened a new email. If I was going to go through with this I at least needed to set up a meeting with the guy. As I wrote the email I had a mixed feeling of relief and dread. I was concentrating so hard that it scared me when there was another knock at my door. My sous chef Liam popped his head in. 

“Hey H. We’re about ready to open. You want to have a daily meeting before we flip the sign?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah. That’s probably a good idea. Thanks Li.” I pushed back from my desk leaving the email open and headed back out into the kitchen. My small staff of five, that should be six where all standing in a circle waiting for me. They made space for me as I made my way over. “Thanks everyone for coming being here on time tonight unlike some people.” The group gave a small chuckle knowing I was talking about Louis. “I know things have rally slowed down but I want still I want to thank you all for your hard work. I’m going to start to look into some different thing for Carmichael’s and it’s probably going to effect you all so I’ll keep you posted on those things. As for tonight though. Let’s do our best to give everyone that comes in the best service so that they will come back again. Chef Andre you have anything for us tonight?” I turned to the restaurant head chef.

“Ah ches. Tonight ve have a very nice roasted Lamb with aborigines and onions. A simple roasting with olive oil, salt and pepper. It is served with a fresh tomato sauce. Ve also have a smoked salmon and avocado salad. Very light and fresh for the summer season. Plus everything on the normal menu.”

As Andre was answering questions I could see someone pacing back and forth outside our kitchen door. He caught my attention as he kept glancing inside as if decided wether or not to come in. I stepped away from the group and headed towards the pacing blond. “Excuse me.” I grabbed his attention. “Is there something we can help you with.”

His head jerked up at me and his pricing blue eyes caught me a bit off guard. “Oh sorry. I was trying to decide if I should come in or not.” He answered with a pleasant Irish accent. 

“And why would you just walk into my kitchen?” I asked with a bit of amusement.

“I trying to psych myself up to see if you had any job openings.”

“Oh um…” So many thoughts went through my mind at this moment. I can’t hire someone new after the way everything has been going on. I can barely afford to pay the staff I have, but here was this attractive guy pacing outside of my restaurant and there was just something about him that I couldn’t sat no. “Actually I think we might be able to find something for you. Do you have any experience?”

 

**Niall**

“Do you have any experience?” That’s what this stranger was asking me. I told myself that I was never going to go back to working in restaurants after what happened. I had moved away and left all of that behind me. The problem was that my savings were gone and I hadn’t been able to find steady work for the last three months. I owed Willie rent for last month and this month and I was getting desperate.

I looked the tall curly head lad in the eye as I nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Okay well…” He lead needing to know my name.

“Niall Horan.” I responded. He nodded, the name must not mean anything to him and for that I am grateful. 

“Well Niall Horan we are in need of a bus boy / waiter combination if your okay with that then you got yourself a job.”

“I can do that. Thank you…”

“Harry Styles and welcome to Carmichael’s. Come inside and we’re about to open.” I stepped aside and made room for me to come inside. As we walked in I could see the staff just finishing their evening meeting. They all looked confused as to my appearance next to Harry. He didn’t seem to care though as he introduced me. “Everyone this is Niall Horan and he will our new bus boy / waiter. If Louis doesn’t want to show up for work I’ll get someone who does. Zayn you will be showing him the ropes so if you could please meet us in my office after every thing is officially open. Alright everyone have a great night.” He clapped his hands together and headed towards an open door at the back of the kitchen. I stood there for a moment not sure what to do until Harry called me to follow him. When I made it into his office he was rummaging through a large cabinet that seemed to be chucked full of everything under the sun. Office supplies, napkin samples, and uniforms which is what he seemed to be looking for. 

“So Niall that black pants you are wearing now are fine but here is a Carmichael’s button up. You’re a medium right.” He asked as he held it up to my chest. “Yeah that looks like it should work. There’s a bathroom around the corner form here. You can change in there and when you come back we’ll get you an apron and everything else together.” Harry had finally stopped talking. I was so shocked by everything I stood there for a second, before opening my stupid mouth. 

“Don’t you want to know if I’m any good at this before you just throw me into your staff. I mean you didn’t asks me about my references or anything. What if I’m a con man or a sociopath?”

“Are you a sociopath Niall?”

“No but you know nothing about me.”

“And I’m okay with that. I don’t know why but there is just something about this situation that feels right to me, now go change. Zayn should be back here in a moment.”

I just sighed and shook my head as I made my way to the bathroom. I changed my shirt shoving the one I was wearing into my bag. I washed my hands and styled my hair so I didn’t look so rumpled. I wasn’t planning on starting work this evening but It was better than what I could have asked for I guess. I took a last look at myself in the mirror and huffed at myself. “What are you doing Niall?” I couldn’t answer myself so I just took a deep breath and headed back to Harry’s office. I stopped right out side his door when I heard talking inside.

“What are you thinking Harry. Hiring another employee. I mean you just told me earlier that you are thinking of selling this place. We don’t need another hand out in this place.”

“Zayn I appreciate your concern but this isn’t your place to be questioning who I choose to hire and when. You are the one that told me Louis was going to be late. Who knows if he’s even going to be showing up at all. He could be good for us Zayn.” One of them huffed and I assumed it was Zayn. I decided against eavesdropping any longer and knocked on the door. 

“Come in Niall” came Harry’s voice through the door. “Niall this is Zayn.” He motioned to the dark haired boy leaning against the wall who nodded at me. I stuck my hand out to shake his. Zayn just looked down at it and then back up to me without moving. 

“Be nice Zayn. He’s going to be the one training you tonight. It’s not a very big place so it shouldn’t be to bad. Here’s your apron.” He spoke as he handed my the long black piece of material. I placed it on my hips and tied it around my waist as I had been so used to. “Well get to it boys.”

I followed Zayn back into the kitchen. He gave me a quick tour of the kitchen. Showed me where I would mainly be working at the dish station. There wasn’t anything that I was unfamiliar with. Zayn quick and short with his words as he explained everything. I could tell that he wasn’t happy I was here but I didn’t let that affect me. I needed this more than he knew. He took me out into the main dining room. The walls were brick and there were about 25 to 30 table tops. There was a small hostess stand right by the door where a tall slim girl was standing. I followed Zayn up there. 

“This is Eleanor. El this is Niall.” I put out my hand to shake hers. “El is our main hostess. She also helps with serving if things are slow.” I nod showing him I’m understanding. “Will you show him the floor numbers.”

“Yeah come take a look.” She smiled. At least she seemed nice enough. So we have 32 tables. 10 two tops and 22 four tops. Harry has tried to keep it simple with the numbering because he had no idea what he was doing when he was giving the restaurant.”

“Oh so he didn’t open this place?” I asked a bit confused.

“No. His uncle left it to him when he died. He never had any restaurant experience but when he came to check it out he felt bad about putting us all out of work so he kept the place. Learned the best he could as he went along but I think that it’s really starting to take a toll on him.”

“Huh that’s too bad he seems like a really great guy.”

“He really is. Everyone here is pretty great. We’ve all been here for awhile, so we aren’t used to having someone new around. So you may have to excuse a few of the lads.”

“Yeah I can kind of see that. I’m okay with it though. I can handle it.”

“Good. So back to the tables.” After about twenty minuets with Eleanor I pretty much had the tables down. I thanked her for helping me and went to find Zayn again. He was standing back by the kitchen door talking with the sous chef.

“Hi I’m Niall.” I introduced myself to the guy standing with him.

“Liam, sous chef.”

“Nice to meet you Liam.” The conversation between the two of us ended there. I just stood by while the two of them continued to talk. It went on that way for another ten minutes until I made my way back into the kitchen. I figured if I was going to be spending most of my time with the dishwasher I may as well be familiar with it. I was just unloading a rack of glasses I had just sent through when Zayn called for me.

“Hey new kid. We got a table.” I perked up at this and wiped my hands off and head out to the table. When I walked out Zayn was already with the table. I walked up and smiled to the couple sitting at the table. 

“This is Niall. He’s going to be working with me tonight.” I nodded my agreement while Zayn finish explaining the specials. He took the drink order and I went to fill it while he sat back and watched. The rest of the night was pretty much the same. Zayn took the orders and I did all the work in fulfilling them. I made sure that glasses were always full. That dishes were all served warm and that the guest were happy. The night was pretty slow but we ended up working with about 8 tables. It was enough to make me feel comfortable with the flow of the restaurant. 

“Well Niall you impressed me tonight. I thought that Harry was crazy for hiring you but there really is something about you. You did really well for your first night.” Zayn complimented. 

“Thanks. I like to think that I am a quick learner.”

“Well I’m sorry I was a dick when we first started and that you over heard what I was saying to Harry.”

“It’s all good mate. Eleanor explained that you all have been working together for a long time. It’s not easy when a new guy comes in. Especially during a hard time.”

“Yeah that’s true but I think that we’re gonna be just fine. So at the end of the night we have a family meal. The chefs or a few of us get together and make a dinner and then we all eat together. I think it’s one reason that we’re so close as a staff.”

“Yeah we had those at my last place. Who’s cooking tonight?”

“Andre is, so it will probably just be just the special of roasted lamb we had tonight since no one really ordered it.” We talked more and got to know each other better as we got ready for family meal. It was nice getting to know Zayn better. We sat down with the rest of the staff as the last guest left. 

“So it looks like Louis never showed up” came Harry’s voice as he made his way to the table.

“Yeah who knows. He’ll probably be in tomorrow with some sort of excuse.” Zayn replied.

“We’ll see if he still has a job tomorrow. How did tonight go Niall?” He asked as he took the seat next to me.

“Pretty well I think. I got everything bussed pretty easily and Zayn did a great job at showing me the ropes of serving. I think I’m pretty squared away.” Zayn smiled at my answer. 

“Glad to hear it. I hope that you feel comfortable here. I like to think it’s a good place to work.” He smiled as he looked around at the rest of his staff. At that moment chef Andre and Liam brought out a large pan of the roasted lamb with cooked veg. The food was passed around and everything I ate was delicious. It was nice to be able to have a full meal. With the small funds that I’ve been working with I’ve been living on noodles and soup. A very bland combination. After we all finished eating everyone cleaned up their own plates and they called it a night. Harry came up and clapped me on the back.

“We’ll see you again then tomorrow Niall?”

“Yeah definitely.”

“Great shifts start at 4. I’ll see you then.”

“I’ll be there. Thanks again for the job. I know that you didn’t have to give me the opportunity and I really appreciate it.”

“I’m happy to Ni. I think it will be a good thing for both of us.”

As I walked home that night I thought back on the night. I know that I didn’t want to go back to restaurants but I was glad I had. I felt like I had finally had a place I belonged again. It was nice and I’ll just have to see where this goes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is annoyed by things are new but he is liking who is the cause of it. More stress is added to Harry's plate as he tries to figure out what to do. Niall does his best to not cause any waves. He just wants things to be easy.

Chapter 2

**Zayn**

My mobile starts to ring just as I am reaching to open the door to my flat. I was so ready for today to be over already. I don’t know if Harry was serious about selling Carmichael’s but I was not looking forward to looking for another job. Then he goes on and hires another employee. I mean it all ended up working out okay in the end but still I have no idea what is going on in that head of his. I wish things would just stay the same. The only downfall about it is that I haven’t been able to paint anything worth while in the last year or so. Everything ends up looking like something someone’s already done. 

I finally pull my phone out of the pocket I had shoved it in after work and recognize Louis obnoxious picture looking back at me. “Well it’s nice of you to finally check in. I expected to see you at work today.”

“He gave my job away Z? What was he thinking. I can’t believe Haz would do that to me. I mean I’ve been a waiter there longer than anyone.”

“First of all I don’t think he gave your job away. Wait how did you hear about it anyways?”

“Liam but that is neither here nor there.”

“Of course you did. I’m not going to get into that tonight because I’m too tired, but when you don’t show up for work and have one of your coworkers tell your boss that you’re going to be late and then never show up thing like this tend to happen. It’s also a great way to give your job away mate.”

“Zzzaaayyynnn. You know how slow it is there right now. I didn’t think it would be that big of deal. I was in a meeting and it went longer than I expected and I never thought that he would just go and give my job to the first guy to walk in the door.”

“He didn’t”

“What do you mean he didn’t. Liam told me he hire a guy that just walked in today. Some blond that is pretty decent for just starting today” Louis huffs through the phone.

“No that’s not what I meant. Niall didn’t even walk in. Harry saw him outside and from what I could tell he offered him the job outside before they came back in.”

“Well this just keeps getting better and better. Now he gave my job to some rando on the street. I’ll talk to you tomorrow I have to think of a way to cover my ass with Harry.”

“If anyone can it’s you Lou. See you tomorrow.” I threw my phone on the bed as I went to the bathroom to tray and wash the smell of the restaurant off me. It always drove me crazy if I didn’t and I woke up smelling like food. I spent enough time at that place that I didn’t need to have any reminders. I had always loved working there but it wasn’t really what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to paint. I wanted to see my pieces hung in galleries and then sold to be hung on people’s walls because they made them feel something. I had sold a few pieces here and there but nothing to keep me financially stable. 

I grabbed my sketch pad to get somethings out before I was out for the night. I had a tendency to fall asleep with a pencil in my hand. I tried to rough out a new painting I was thinking about but it just wasn’t working out the way I wanted and I couldn’t get these sharp blue eyes out of my mind. As I was getting more tired I just let my mind go and before I knew it I was sketching out Niall’s face. It had started with just his eyes but I had added his straight nose and strong chin with it’s little dimple in the center and I just couldn’t stop. I couldn’t get his mouth right. There was something special about his smile that I just couldn’t capture on paper yet. I have no idea what this new boy had done to me and I was nervous to find out. I drop the pad on the floor and rolled over and groaned into my pillow. I didn’t want something new. I fell asleep that night with blue eyes and blond tips running through my dreams.

I let myself sleep late covering my head with pillows and blankets as the light tried to permeate my eyes. I really needed to get curtains or something. In reality I’ll probably just end up throwing a blanket over it. I made my way into work around three thirty after spending an early afternoon doing nothing. I had no inspiration to paint so I had stared at a blank canvas for an hour or two trying to get something to come to me. As I was turning the corner to head to the back door of Carmichael’s I recognized a blond head walking in front of me. “Oi Niall. Wait up mate.” He turned and nodded his head in acknowledgement and stopped walking. I picked up my pace so that he didn’t have to wait long for me. 

“Hey Zayn. Have a good day so far?” He asked with such sincerity.

“Uh it’s been fine I guess. Haven’t really done anything except stare at a canvas.”

“Oh are you an artist?”

“Yeah or at least I try to be. Haven’t really created anything worth while in a long time.”

“You’re probably just too hard on yourself. I would love to see some of your work some time.” I find myself smiling at him as he speaks. I don’t know if I really want to show him my art just yet, but there is something about him that I just can’t say no to.

“Yeah maybe sometime. You can come over to mine, we’ll have a pint or something and you can’t check out my stuff.”

“That sounds great. I would like that.” He smiles for the first time today and I do my best commit it to memory remembering my sketch of him from last night as I open the door to the kitchen. We keep talking as we get our bags situated in the lockers by the door.

“Hey Zayn who’s that?” Niall asks as he nods his head towards Harry’s door. Standing outside Harry’s door holding a box of what looks like chocolate is Louis. I shake my head as I laugh at the scene before me and that catches his attention.

“Eh shut it Zee, trying to focus so that I can salvage my job here.” He snaps at me as he stills his face back to his wounded puppy look.

“That’s Louis. The guy that didn’t show up yesterday. He’s about to grovel to keep his job, that he thinks you stole from him. He’ll probably give you a lot of sass but in reality he’s harmless.”

“Oh okay. I didn’t mean to take his job.” Niall pouted. I clapped him on his back as a reassurance.

“Don’t even worry about it Ni. Harry believes in you and you proved yourself last night. You deserve it even if it may not last very long.”

“What do you mean last very long. Do you know something I don’t” I could see the concern in him and I realized I probably should have kept that to myself.

“Eh well kind of. Yesterday Harry talked to me about maybe selling the place, but then ten minutes later he gave you a job so who knows what it is going on in his head right now. All I know is that the restaurant isn’t doing too well right now. We need something to save it.”

“Huh. Interesting.” Niall answered as he grabbed his apron and headed towards the dining room door. I watched him leave and Harry’s opening door caught my attention. Chef Andre walked out with Harry following behind him. 

“I’ll think about what you said Chef. Thank you.” Chef Andre just nodded his head and headed to the walk-in. “Louis how nice of you to show up for work today. Come in.”

Louis gave me one last look before he walked into Harry’s office. I did my best to send him a confident look but I know he pushed his luck yesterday.

 

**Harry**

“It’s zee best I can do for you Harry. The restaurant is failing and I don’t want to go down with it. I will be leaving at the end of zee week.” 

“Huh well Andre I appreciate you sticking with us for as long as you have. Hopefully I’ll be able to find another chef by then.” I huffed in frustration. This was just another things added to my shit list, my executive chef quits. I don’t blame him though. Carmichael’s is failing and he was offered a better position somewhere else. It makes complete sense to any business mind.

“I sink I know a few people who maybe looking for a job if you are interested. I can leave zeir numbers with you zis evening” he offered with shrug of the shoulders. I nod in agreement as he goes to open the door. I follow him out and tell him “I’ll think about what you said Chef Andre. Thank you.” He walks away and it’s then that I notice Louis Tomlinson, my no show waiter from last night standing there with a box of truffles in his hands.

“Louis how nice of you to show up for work today. Come in.” I turn around and head back into my office. Ready to listen to him grovel and do his best to cover for yesterday.

“These are for you.” Louis told me as he placed the box on my desk.

“Thank you. That was very nice of you, still doesn’t make up for what you did yesterday.”

“I know Haz and I want to apologize for my immature behavior. I’m sorry that I didn’t call in and that I had Zee tell you that I was going to be late and then I never showed up. I know you have ever right to fire my ass but I ask you to take pity on me.” He was so worked up that he was talking a mile a minute. I don’t know if he even stopped to take a breath. I wasn’t planning on firing him but it didn’t hurt to let him sweat it out a bit, so he knows I’m serious about this whole thing. 

“The thing is I was in this meeting and I thought that I was going to be able to make it on time. Then the meeting ran long and I couldn’t step out to make a call so I texted Zayn to tell you I was going to be late. When the meeting was finally over it hadn’t gone the way I planned so I stopped to get a pint before I came in and I just got caught up in wallowing in my own self misery. Before I knew it I was only an hour and a half before we closed and I figured there was no point in coming in. I was going to be fucked either way. I promise that if you give me another chance it won’t happen again. This job is important to me.” He finally stopped and took in a deep breath chest heaving up and down from talking so fast.

“Weeelllllll I can understand all that happening but the thing is Louis is I’ve already hired another server and he has already proved himself to be a really good employee.” I dragged out.

“Haz I mean come on seriously? I have been here the longest and this is the first time I’ve screwed up.” I straight up laughed at that.

“Now you have to be the serious one Lou this is not the first time you’ve messed up and it won’t be the last. I know you.”

“Yeah you’re probably right about that. I’m done then?” He looked so defeated and I figured it was finally time to let him off the hook. 

“No, no you aren’t done you twat. You still have a job but you’re walking a fine line Tomlinson. I’m serious about this. One more screw up and your done. I’ve got enough on my plate right now that I don’t need to be worrying about you showing up for your shift everyday. Got it.” 

He crossed his fingers over his heart. “I promise I will be the best server you’ve ever seen” and with that he jumped out and ran out of my office so that I wouldn’t have the chance to change my mind. I just sighed and shook my head. I was a sucker for my staff. I try my best not to let them take advantage of my but I know I’m kind of a push over, maybe that’s my Carmichael’s was in the red. I wasn’t a hard ass enough, but that just wasn’t me. I went back to my computer to close the order for next week. No need to order any food if I wasn’t going to have a chef. It was then that I saw the email that I didn’t end up sending to Thomas Hardy, the realtor agent. I looked over it again and ended up saving it in my drafts folders. I would give it a couple more days and see about getting a new chef first.

The rest of the night was surprisingly busy for us. Especially for a week night. It was encouraging for not only me but for the whole staff as well. I was humming to myself softly as I helped stack the chairs so that we could clean the floors for the night when Niall made his way over to me.

“Excuse me, Mr. Styles. Do you think I could speak to you privately for a moment?”

“Niall call me Harry, and sure let’s head back to my office.” I lead him to the corner room that seemed to be the only place that we could get any privacy. “What can I do for you.”

“I just wanted to thank you again for the job but if it was at the stake of Louis’ job then I can’t take it. I just couldn’t do that to another person.” He was staring at his hand when he finished speaking and something inside me tightened. He had the same face that Louis had on when I spoke to him earlier but his was much more genuine. I know for certain that not a single one of my other employees would be willing to give up their jobsfor anyone else. It was so refreshing to see this humility in someone and for that I would do everything I could to make sure that Niall always had a job.

“Niall I promise you that you didn’t replace Louis. Your job is safe and you’ve earned it rightly so. You have no need to be sacrificing yourself like this.” He nodded slightly still looking down at his hands.

“Thank you Harry.” He spoke quietly as he looked back up at me with his stunning blue eyes. It made something inside me twist.

“You’re welcome Niall.” It was right then that Chef Andre opened the door and held out a small white piece of paper for me.

“Here is zee list of chefs I was telling you I would get you. If you call soon you should be able to find someone fairly easily.” I quickly looked at Niall and he had a look of confusion on his face. I hadn’t planned on telling anyone about the chef issue until I had found someone new and now that plan was down the drain. I quickly took the paper from his hand. 

“Thank you chef. Have a good night.” He left right after and I let out the breath I was holding. I dragged my hand down my face trying to hold in the scream that was working it’s way up my throat.

“Harry, is Chef Andre leaving?” Niall finally asked.

“Yeah, yeah he is. He’s been given a opportunity to help open a new restaurant and he is taking it. He’s given me until the end of the week to find someone new and then he’s gone. I’m not sure what to do.”

“I’m so sorry Harry. That is never great to hear but that has to make your decision easier.” I was caught off guard by that statement.

“What do you mean make my decision easier? What decision are you talking about?”

“The decision to sell Carmichael’s. Zayn said that you were considering selling but weren’t sure yet. Loosing your executive chef has to make it easier to sell.”

“That’s just another thing I wasn’t planning on anyone but Zayn knowing but I guess now that cat’s out the bag. I was thinking about it, but I’m still not sure. I would like to be able to find a new chef and to stall on making my decision for a bit but we’ll see.” Niall just nodded at me. I could see something working behind his eyes but I could tell that it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about so I left it at that.

“Andre was kind enough to give me a list of chefs he thinks are looking for work right now that may be interested but how do you convince someone to come work for a failing restaurant. Plus I have no idea what to look for in a good chef. Andre was already here when I inherited the place so I never had to worry about that. I just stuck with what was working.”

“Well from what I know you call them and if they are interested you have them come in a cook a couple of meals. If you like what they make and the way they work in the kitchen then you are good to go.” I turned my head as I looked at him while he talked. He was making so much sense.

“Where did you learn that Niall?” I know that I knew very little about him when I hired him but I knew there was something about him and he just let me see a little bit of it.

“I’ve been around kitchens for awhile. You pick up a thing or two.” I just nodded as a small smile spread across my face.

“Well thank you. I will have to take your advice.”

“Glad to help. I guess I should go help finish closing up for the night. Thanks for talking with me and keeping me on.”

“You’re welcome Niall. Like I said before I think this is going to be a good thing, having you here I mean.” It was his turn to smile as he made his way out. He was gone for just a moment when I went to grab him again. “Oh hey Ni.” I called to him as I leaned out my door. He was half way through the kitchen when my words made him turn around. “If you don’t mind keeping what we talked about between me and you. No one else knows and I would like to keep it that way. 

“Of course Harry.” He smiled again as he turned and finished heading back to the dining room. I knew that I was in a tough spot with loosing a chef at this time but for some reason it didn’t feel as dooming as I thought it would. I feel as though I am on the top of the precipice and with the choices I’m about to make are going to send me over. I’m excited to see if we’ll fall to the bottom or if we are going to sore. I always loved a good view.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry and all he has to deal with, but he has big shoulders. Niall's just being the amazing man that he normally is but he has something going on with him. What do you think it could be. I have an idea but we'll see if he and all you agree with me. Maybe it will be something completely different then what I was thinking. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally finds a place where he belongs and it brings back something in him that's been missing for awhile. Harry finds the answer he's been looking for in an unaccepted source.

**Niall**

It had been a long night at the restaurant and I was so tired. After spending a whole shift on my feet and the heavy talk I had with Harry I was just ready to get back to my flat and call it a night, but my coworkers had other ideas. 

“Niall we’re grabbing a few pints at the pub on the corner. Come with us.” Eleanor called she walked out the kitchen door.

I sighed before I responded. “I think I’m just going to head home. I’m pretty knacker.”

“Unacceptable” Zayn answered as they got closer to me and he threw an arm around my shoulders. “We actually had a fairly decent night for us so we need to celebrate a little bit. Let off some steam.” I just kind of shook my head not fully disagreeing. “Come on” Zayn continued “You can at least come for one. I mean your Irish, are you even allowed to turn down pints?” It made me laugh and I finally gave in.

“Fine, only one though.” The rest of the group celebrated and they led me down to the pub. My one pint ended up being three but in the end I think it was worth it. I was able to bond with the rest of the staff and it was nice to be able to feel like I had a place amongst them. I talked with El and learned that she was going to school and was studying sociology. She was a really sweet girl and I could see myself becoming good friends with her. 

“I think you have an admirer.” She told me.

“What?” I asked almost laughing

“Yeah look. He keeps looking at you.” She nodded at Zayn who was sitting at the opposite end of the table then us. He was scratching something on what appeared to be a napkin. He looked up at me and when he saw I was looking a blush took over his cheeks. I gave him a small smile before I turned back to El. 

“It’s just because he’s drawing something. You don’t know that he likes me.” I finally responded to her.

“I think you might be surprised. Is that something you’d be into if he was?” she smirked.

I couldn’t help the blush that crept up my cheeks. “Are you trying to ask me if I’m gay Eleanor?”

“I mean I have my suspicions but I am never one to just assume something. If you were though I think that the two of you would be pretty fantastic together.”

“I may be interested but I don’t want to push anything right now. I have a lot going on up here and I’m just not ready to let anyone handle that baggage yet.” El just nodded and smiled at me. It seemed as though she understood and we sat and enjoyed the rest of our drinks. I didn’t stay much longer after that. I said my goodnights to everyone, noticing that Louis and Liam seemed particularly close to one another. I would have to remember to ask El or Zayn about that. 

When I finally walked into my flat early in the morning it was to complete silence. It wasn’t much of a surprise considering my flat mate, and cousin, Willie had probably gone to bed a couple hours ago. He, like most normal people, had work in the morning. Our schedules were pretty opposite but I was hoping that I would be able to see him in the morning. I hadn’t gotten to talk to him for the past couple days. He didn’t even know that I had gotten the job at Carmichael’s. When I hit my bed I made sure to set three different alarms so that I could wake up and talk with him and then I was out like a light.

The next morning came far too quickly for my liking. I shut off the first two alarms with anger but by the time the third one went off I remembered why I had set them. I pulled on a pair of joggers and made my way out to the kitchen hoping to catch Willie.

“I was wondering if I would see you when I heard the first two sirens go off.” Willie laughed as I finally padded into the kitchen. I just grunted at him in my search for coffee. Willie just laughed as I pulled out a mug and poured the coffee with half open eyes. 

“So you’ve been getting in later and later the past couple nights.” Willie spoke as I took my first few sips. 

“Yeah I finally got a job. Took me long enough I know.”

“That’s good. What are you doing that has you working late nights.”

“It’s a place called Carmichael’s. Over on George” I answered and looked at him with a bit of hesitation.

“You mean the restaurant?” He asked and I nodded in agreement. “I thought you wanted to avoid working in a restaurant again? I mean do they know about you or what happened?” I took a deep breath and I knew what he was thinking. After everything that had happened in the past year or so he had every right to be concerned.

“I know and I wanted to but I got desperate. I don’t have any other skills so no other place would give me a chance. The day I got the job I was out side the place pacing going back and forth on if I should go in or not and the owner actually came out to me. I kind of took that as a sign that I should go back. And, no they don’t know about me. I’m working as a server and dish boy. So they don’t know anything.”

“Huh. Are you okay with being back in all of that. In that environment?”

“Yeah it seems different then last time. I’m actually really happy there. You should come in some night. The place is kind of slow so you’ll definitely get a table.” I laughed at my last statement, thinking that it better be soon with how slow it has been.

“Yeah, maybe this weekend. I’m proud of you Ni. I know how you’ve been about going back there and I think this is good for you. And now you can pay for your half of the rent.” He smirked.

“Yeah yeah. Don’t you have a job or something to get to?”

“Yes I do actually. Will I be seeing you tonight?”

“Probably not. I got work again so I will probably be in late. I’m going to actually head back to bed and get some more sleep. I went out last night with people from work and waking up this early to talk to your sorry arse is almost too much.” He came around and gave me a hug before he headed out the door. I headed back to my room to sleep longer. I set another three alarms so I wouldn’t sleep though work.

 

**Harry**

The past few days had been a nightmare. I had called the list of chef’s that Andre had given me and four of them had been interested in coming in a doing a trial meal for me. I have been having them come in early before the rest of the staff so that they don’t find out about Andre before I hire a new chef. I had just met with my third chef and I had been disappointed once again. They all had cooked great food, but there was just something about each dish that just didn’t seem right for my place. Also the first and third chef’s that came in were extremely cocky. They made it seem as though the place belonged to them because they were in the chef when in reality I was the one who held the title to the place. 

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I was running out of time. Andre was only going be here for two more days and then I was stuck with out an executive chef. It was incredible stressful. A knock at my door pulled me out of my pity party. “Come in” I called as I slid my hands down. Niall stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“So this one didn’t go well either?” He asked with a serious frown on his face. I knew he could tell how stressful this was getting to be.

“Yeah. He came in and said ‘Where’s my kitchen?’ and that immediately caught me off guard. I mean I wanted to talk to him to get to know him first and all he wanted to do was cook. I guess that said a lot about him though. Then he cooked a beef bourgeon and it just felt too old for this place. I mean we are already loosing customers so we need something new to bring people in.”

“Well at least you know what you’re looking for.” Niall offered.

“Yeah but I need to find someone and I’m running out of time Ni. It’s killing me and giving me an ulcer. I don’t even know if I’m going to be able to eat the last chef’s food.” I complained.

“It will be okay Harry. If you want I can eat the meal for you and let you know how it is. I will admit thought that I may be bias. I love most any food and will probably tell you that it’s amazing.” He smirked at me and it made me laugh. It was the first time I had laughed since Andre dropped his bomb and it was well needed. 

“I will keep that in mind. You should probably get to work though. We are opening in a few minutes.” He nodded and made his way out. It was nice to be able to have someone to talk to about this whole thing. I had kept my troubles to myself for so long so that no one else would have to worry about it. I know that I hadn’t know Niall that long be he was fitting into the role well. He was the person I was needing right now. I finished up the emails I had been delaying sending for next week’s food order. I shrunk it down significantly incase we had a close for a few days to figure out what we were going to do.

I decided to head out to the floor to see how things were going. This was a favorite place to be in the whole restaurant. I stood back and took everything in for a couple minutes. It was a place that I never really wanted but seeing it all work together I realize now that if things didn’t start going up I was going to really miss this place and these people.

A flash of blond hair caught my attention as I noticed Niall deliver entree plates to a couple not sitting far off from where I was standing. He was great with two elderly people sitting at the table, working his charm in the best way possible. In the few moments he spent with them they both ended up laughing and smiling, and I found myself doing the same. I ended up walking around to the few tables that were filled checking in on the guest making sure that everything was okay. When I got to the table that Niall had been at a few moments ago I took a little more time with them.

“Good evening. How’s everything going over here?” I asked with a soft smile.

“Oh it’s absolutely wonder. The food is very good as usual but that server, Niall he is the one that we really came back for.” The women answered.

“Oh really? Why is that may I ask?”

“He is such a sweet boy and seems to really care about us. He makes us feel right at home here. One of the best servers I’ve had in a very long time.”

“Well that is great to hear. Thank you for letting me know. I will certainly pass it on to him, and I hope that we see the two of you again.”

“You certainly will.” She replied and the old man with her nodded in agreement with her. It was a wonderful moment. I hadn’t had a guest give such great compliments in a long time and it was refreshing to hear it. I made my way back to the kitchen and found Niall working at dish washer.

“Hey can I talk with you for a mo.” I yelled over the noise of the water and the dishes. He nodded as he turned everything off, dried his hands and made his way over to me.

“What’s up.” He looked a bit concerned.

“I was just talking to the couple that you dropped the entrees at and they wanted me to pass on a compliment that they think you are the best server that they had met in a long time and that you are the reason that they have come back here.”

“That is so kind of them. Marie and Charlie are the sweetest couple.” He beamed.

“You know their names?” 

“Yeah I got to know them a bit when they came in a couple days ago, and I have a great memory for things like that.”

“Well thank you. We need more servers like you.” I pat his shoulder as he continued to smile that just brightened the whole kitchen. I headed back to my office to try and salvage everything that was failing around me. If I had a staff full of Niall’s I think that we’d be alright but that was not the case. I just needed to figure what it was about him that I could infuse into this place to give it life again.

The past couple hours had flew by and before I knew it we were getting ready to close soon. Most of the staff was getting ready for family meal. I don’t know who cooked tonight but I was starving so I pulled up a chair. The pans were passed around the table and there were more dished then normal it seemed. It was a traditional roast dinner which I hadn’t had in a long time. There was roast tenderloin, mash, sautéed carrots and small Yorkshire puddings. It was amazing. The carrots were buttery and soft, the meat practically melted in your mouth, and the mash was light and fluffy. Not only was every item amazing on it’s own but when you combined them it would make a grown man moan, and I was. I wasn’t the only one either. Everyone was ranting and raving over how amazing this food was. This had been everything I was looking for from the chef’s I had been meeting with and someone from my staff had made this. 

“Who made this” I asked to the table. Everyone just looked at each other. No one giving me an answer so I asked again. “Hello, people who made this stunning meal?”

It was Zayn who finally spoke up. “It was Niall.”

“Really?” I was shocked. He knew what I had been going through with trying to find a chef and if this food was any example of what he could do he was what I needed in my kitchen. “Where is he now?”

“I think he is still in the kitchen.”

I pushed back from the table taking my plate with me. I pushed the door open harder than I expected to and it made the chef’s jump a bit. “Niall my office now.” I yelled over the kitchen noise. I tossed my plate into the sink of water and stormed over to my office. Niall padded in right behind me.

“Is everything okay Harry. Did I do something wrong?”

“Did you do something wrong? Yeah you did something wrong. You know the HELL I’ve been going through trying to find a chef, and here you are a cooking god and you keep it a secret. That food you made tonight was sssssssooooo good. Everyone out there was raving about it and almost fighting over seconds. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Uh well I didn’t want you to know to tell you the truth. I didn’t want anyone to know. I was hoping on keeping it a secret as long as possible but you let me know about Maria and Charlie and it made me so happy that I just started whipping things together.”

“Whipping a traditional roast dinner together Niall. That’s not something something some one just whips together because their feeling happy. It’s something that take time and skill Niall. I’m assuming this is something that you’ve done before?

“Yes.”

“Well why aren’t you still doing it? You could have your own restaurant if you wanted.”

“Something happened. Something I’m ready to talk about that completely changed my life and it took me out of restaurants for awhile and I wasn’t ready to come back until I came here.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It is what it is. I’m here though now so this is a big step forward for me.”

“Well I need you. I want you to be the executive chef here at Carmichael’s. I don’t care what it takes but we need you.” I bluntly tell me.

“I don’t know Harry. I’ve done that before and I don’t know if I’m ready to do it again.”

“Well take a day to think about it because you know that’s all I have Niall. You know what’s happening here. I’m placing everything in your hands.” Niall takes a step back, raises his hands in front of him and starts shaking.

“Harry you can’t do that to me. I’m not ready for that kind of stress. I want to help you but I can’t do that. I can’t have all those people counting one me. What happens if it all falls to shit I ….I just…I don’t know.”

I reach out and place both of my hand on his shoulders to try and calm him. “Niall It will be okay. Take tomorrow off and think about it, and then come back and let me know you think.” He nodded at me but I could still see the cogs working behind his eyes. “I knew there was I reason I needed to have you here Niall and I think this is it. It’s going to be great, just take your time.” 

“Okay. Thank you Harry.” He quickly left my office grabbed his bags and ran out the back. Zayn was just walking in from the floor and saw Niall running out. 

“What’s with him” he asks me as I watched the blond flee.

“He has a big decision to make and needs some time to think about it.” I answered and headed back into my office. I know that this is what we needed to save Carmichael’s. I just needed Niall to agree to it, and I was willing to do anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow do the weeks fly by when I am supposed to be writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally tells his story and makes a big decision, while Carmichael's future lays in his hands.

Chapter 3 

**Zayn**

Watching Niall run out of the kitchen tonight really struck a cord with me. When I talked with him while we was cooking earlier he he seemed so happy and upbeat. It made my heart beat a little faster seeing him like that. Then watching him run from the kitchen after talking with Harry I could tell that he was rattled and unsettled. I pulled my phone from my pocket as I left and started to send him a text. “ _Niall I saw you run out of the kitchen tonight. Is everything oaky?”_ His responds came about ten minutes later when I was just opening up the door to my flat.

“ _I don’t know Zayn. I have a lot on my mind.”_

_“I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?”_ I don’t know why seeing him so upset has me so on edge. I feel responsible for making him smile again.

“ _I’m not sure. Harry told me to take the day off tomorrow but I feel like being by myself all day may not be the best of ideas.”_

_“You can come over here if you want. I’ll probably just spend the morning sketching but I wouldn’t mind the company.”_ I raised my hopes up. I would love to have Niall over here amongst my things, sitting on my couch. My hands were itching to start drawing. I dropped my things by the door and grabbed the closest sketch pad and charcoals and collapsed on the couch. It was then that I head my phone buzz again from my jacket. I huffed as I got up again and fetched it. 

“ _You really wouldn’t mind? I can bring lunch if you want.”_ I laughed softly at his offer. It was so cute of him to think he needed to bring food.

_“Niall you are more that welcome to come by anytime, you don’t even have to bring food with you.”_  

“ _Thanks Zayn. I really appreciate it more than you know.”_ I smiled at his response and felt giddy that he was going to be here tomorrow. I sent him my address and went back to finish my drawing. I didn’t get much further on the sketch when my eyes started to droop and I could see that my lines were getting sloppier. I dropped the pad and the charcoal on the table in front of me and headed to bed.

I woke up the next day to a pounding on my door. I sat up confused as to what was going on. I looked around my room a bit dazed as I was slowly waking up. It was then that I heard the knocking again. There was someone at my door. I pulled on the closest shirt and headed to see who was hear this early.

I opened my door just as the person on the other side was about to knock again. “Oh sorry. I did I wake you.” I recognized the Irish lilt and everything from our conversation came back to me. 

“Uh yeah. Sorry if I don’t set like five alarms I usually don’t get up until right before work. I fell asleep sketching last night and didn’t even think about it.” I replied as I squinted back at Niall

“Oh uh sorry. I tried to wait as long as possible but I have been up most of the night. I made raspberry pastries with cream” He smiled as he held up a brown bag next to his face. I smiled back at him and opened the door wider as I let him inside.

“I told you that you didn’t have to bring any food Niall. That’s not why I asked you over.”

“I know it’s not but my head was buzzing all night and cooking is what helps straighten things out for me. I tried to sleep and just tossed and turned till 4 when I finally got up and decided to make pastry. It kept my hands busy and working on something more complex and it quited the circles my head was going in.”

“Well thank you for them. They smell delicious.” I told him as I made my way into the kitchen and he made him self comfortable on the couch. “Would you like some coffee?” 

“That wold be nice. Cream and sugar please.” I made us both a cup and headed back into sitting room. As I gave him his cup I took in the room from his perspective and saw that it was a total mess.

“Sorry there is stuff every where. I probably should have picked up last night but living alone I’ve gotten kind of used to just leaving my stuff everywhere.”

“Don’t worry about it. I think I would be the same way if I lived alone” he replied as he leaned back into the cushions. He took a small sip of the coffee and his eyes kept darting around the room. Eyes never staying on one item too long. His shoulders were slumped forward as though he was carrying the weight of the world around on them. I could tell that he was still having a hard time with what ever was going on in that head of his. 

“Do you want to talk about it” I asked and his head immediately snapped back to me.

“Talk about what?”

“Whatever has you up at 4 am making pastries.” He let out a large sigh and I was sure that he was about to turn me down. I would have been okay with that but it isn’t what happened. Instead it seemed as though I had opened the flood gates.

“Well you know everything about how Carmichael’s is struggling right?” I nodded to answer him and so that he would continue. “Well Chef Andre has been offered a better job and had decided to take it. Which makes complete sense. I mean who wants to work at a failing restaurant. Even if it has a great atmosphere and amazing coworkers, but if you aren’t making the money you need to do what’s best for you. Well Harry has been looking, and I’m not supposed to be telling you but I need someone to talk to, he’s been looking for a new chef all week and he hasn’t found anyone that he’s happy with. Then last night after I made family meal he decided that I was the person that needed to take the job. He got upset with me because Iknew what a struggle he was having with the chefs and I didn’t tell him that I used to be a chef. Now he wants me to be the executive chef of Carmichael’s and I told him that I don’t think I can take that position. Then he told me that he can’t ask anyone else and that if I don’t take it then we’re probably going to close and I told him that I can’t take responsibility for all of that.” He was talking so fast that it was almost difficult to keep up with him but when he finally stopped to take a breath I was able to interject.

“Wait, what do you mean that you used to be a chef?” I was really confused by this. Niall was this guy that was just hired off the street, didn’t know the restaurant business. I spent that whole first night breaking everything down for him. I mean I know that he seemed to pick things up easily but I thought that, that was just beginners luck.

“Yeah back in Dublin I was the executive chef of The Pig’s Ear” he almost whispered and I almost freaked. 

“Wait you mean you’re that CHEF HORAN?!?”

“The one and only.” He shrugged

“Holy shit Niall. You’re amazing. I mean I don’t even really follow the chef scene and I know that you’re the best. The who city was devastated when they found out that you were leaving the business.”

“Yeah I know believe me. I’ve done my best to try and hide out from the whole thing. Was planning on never coming back but then I was struggling with trying to find a job because the kitchen is all I know. Then I felt a pull to Carmichael’s. When Harry offered me the simple dish washer job I thought I might be able just slide under the radar, but then I made dinner last night and Carmichael’s is future is in my hands.” I could tell that he was so torn with the decision. I moved closer to him and rubbed my hand softly up and down his back.

“Well how did you feel when you were making dinner last night?” I asked tentatively. Not sure if I was even allowed to breech the subject. 

“Ahhh Zee if felt like coming home. I was so comfortable with the pans and the foods. It felt as though I was missing a part of me for so long and when I made that food it made me feel whole again.” His eyes closed softly and I could tell he was reminiscing about that feeling. 

“There you go then Niall. If it makes your best then it’s what you have to do.”

“You don’t understand. When I was back in Dublin there was uh….there was an accident.” His voice got thicker. I could tell that he didn’t really want to talk about it, but I could also tell that what ever it was, was holding him back.

“Can you tell me about it?”

He took a deep breath before he started to talk. “Uh, um. I haven’t really talked about it to anyone outside of my family.”

“Oh okay. Well if you don’t want to it’s okay.” I told him as I continued to rub his back. He took another deep breath and squeezed his eyes tight.

“There is a lot of drama in the kitchen. I’m sure you know this, and as executive chef you have a certain confidence about you. Most people think chefs are cocky, but they have to be to have complete control over everything going on in the kitchen. During dinner rushes I had a tendency to get loud and somewhat mean if people didn’t listen. Everyone knew how I was and they just accepted it. They knew at the end of the night I would sing their praises. Well there was a new waiter, named Ian, and as soon as he started he and I just but heads. He was constantly messing up orders. Putting in the wrong dishes, picking up the wrong plates, constantly spilling things. I had never had to remake so many plates due to his stupid mistakes. I was constantly yelling at him and correcting him. He didn’t appreciate it and would threaten me. Telling me to watch my back, that he was going to have his ‘boys’ take care of me. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. He was some young dumb guy who was used to get everything he wanted. He ended up getting fired about a week later and the whole place was happy about it. I didn’t think anything about him or the situation again.” 

Niall stop talking for a moment and I could see the story playing out across his eyes as he remembered what happened. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and his eyes started to get misty before he started again.

“About two weeks later after the kitchen closed I was heading out to my car. I was the last one out and it was dark. I had stupidly park near an alley thinking nothing of it. As I got close Ian stepped out of the shadows followed by three very large guys. I took a few steps towards my car thinking if I could just get inside I would be okay, but he got in between. He started going on and on about how I got him fired and how I was such a douche and how now I was going to pay. The other three guys surrounded me and Ian just started to wail on me. I did my best to defend myself, but look at me I’m not the biggest of guys.” I was in shock. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. If anyone had gone through this I could see them wanting to leave. I moved my hand from his back and reach out to grab his resting on his leg as he continued.

“I got in a few good hits and he fell to the ground but that’s when the other guys stepped in. One of them hit me over the head with something. I have no idea what it was but it knocked me out for a mo. When I came to I was laying on my back with someone holding my hands about my head and Ian was standing above me. He was scowling in my face and he told me ‘Look who’s the idiot now. Let’s see what happens when I take away your special gift’. I could tell what he was going to do before it happened and it nearly killed me. He raised his leg and stomped down on my hands over and over again. I screamed so loud and it finally caught someone’s attention that was luckily passing at the time. They ran off and the guy that found me call 999. They rushed me to hospital and I immediately went into surgery on my hands. When he stepped on time he had broke every finger and tore several ligaments in each of my hands.” I looked down at the one I was holding and he released it as he lifted it slightly and turned them back and forth. I could see the scars across his palms and the back of his hands. I had never really noticed them before. 

“Oh Niall! That is terrible. I am so so so sorry.” I told him as I pulled him in close to me and tears fell from his eyes. 

“The surgeries went as well as they could and the doctor was very happy that I was even able to move each of my fingers individually after everything that happened. I was devastated though. I didn’t have the movement and control I once had and I knew that it would kill my career. I knew then that I would have to give up everything I love and I left. The Pig’s Ear, Dublin, the whole restaurant scene. No on knows the real reason why except my family and now you.”

I squeezed him impossible tighter to me and he finally wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him melt into me and I love it. I held him as he cried and it broke my heart. Someone this amazing should have never had to experience something like this.He didn’t deserve what he went through and I told him as such. 

“Niall what you went through is so traumatic. I can understand wanting to leave all of that and never go back. You never deserved an ounce of that pain. I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that. Thank you for telling me and for trusting me with it.”

“Thank you for listening Zayn. I know it’s a hard story but it’s nice to have someone to talk to about it.”

“Anytime, and I don’t think you should worry about having the responsibility of Carmichael’s on your back. Everyone will be okay if you don’t take the position. You need to do what is best for you.” He finally pulled back and looked into my eyes.

“I know I do. The problem is that being in the kitchen I know I belong there. I gave up everything I loved because I didn’t think I could do it anymore, but being back there and working with everything I feel like it’s where I need to be. I know I won’t be the same but maybe that’s okay. That is what is really killing me. I am second guessing my decision from so long ago.”

“I understand that. I feel the way about my art sometimes too. I feel like I should just give it all up. Especially lately. I haven’t sold anything in months and it get’s so discouraging.”

“Don’t give up Zayn. If you love it, never give it up.”

“Well the same goes for you then. If you love cooking don’t give it up. Get back in there.”

“Yeah maybe.” He nodded and the corners of his mouth raised slightly with a small smile. I could see the tension slowly leave from him. I knew that he still had a few things to work out but I think he had mostly made up his decision. The rest of the day was a lot more relaxed. We ended up ordering take away for lunch and we talked, laughed and got to know each other better. Everything Niall would let out one of his large laughs I wanted to catch that moment on paper. I snapped a picture on my phone of him while he was rolling on the floor laughing. When things calmed down a bit and we were watching some footie on TV that he had asked to put on I pulled out a sketch pad to sketch the photo. 

“You really are amazing Zayn.” I finally heard Niall say during one of the commercials. I didn’t even know he was watching me draw.

“Thanks. You’re a pretty amazing model.” I smirked at him as I continued to try and capture all the small details of his face. As I finished I pulled it out and handed the drawing to Niall. “So you don’t forget to not give up on what you love” I told him. 

“Thank you” he smiled. “I should probably get going. Let you get ready for work and all.” I didn’t even notice that it had already gotten so late. Time with Niall just went so smoothly. I would happily spend every day with him like this. Maybe with out the crazy story and heart wrenching memories. “Thanks for letting me come over and unload on you.”

“You’re welcome Ni. Like I said anytime. You’re more that welcome to stop by.” I followed him to the door and gave him a hug goodbye then go and get ready for work,

 

**Niall**

Spending the day with Zayn was really nice and helped me figure a few things out. I spent the rest of the night going over what I wanted with what I was about to do. I knew that it was a big decision but I knew that in the end it is what would make me happiest. I couldn’t pass that up. I looked at the picture Zayn had given me. I had hung it on the wall above my dresser. I smiled as I thought back about what he said. “Not to give up on what I love.” I knew what I loved and that I had been running away from it the past year or so. I was ready to take it back. 

I waited till Carmichael’s was closed and most everyone had headed out before I headed in. I knocked slightly on Harry’s door. He looked extremely ragged and tired when he opened it up. 

“Niall” he said surprised “I wasn’t expecting to see you this evening.”

“Well I wanted to tell you my decision in person.”

“Oh okay, well come in please.” He lead me inside and collapsed in his chair. I could tell that the thought I was going to turn down the position and I would be lying to say that I wasn’t playing it up a bit.

“Harry I know the predicament that Carmichael’s and you are in and I know what you are looking for. I’m not sure I can give you what your looking for.” He took a deep breath.

“Yeah. I understand.”

“But I would like to try. In the past week or so this place has really resonated with me. I know it’s where I need to be and I think if we work together we can make it into something really special” I smiled as the realization finally hit Harry that I had said yes.

“Wait you will.”

“Yeah I would like to accept the position of executive chef here at Carmichael’s if you’re still offering.”

“Of course I’m still offering.” He jumped out of his seat and pulled me out of mine hugging me. “Oh Niall I thought you were going to turn me down. I was so worried. I had been thinking all day about how I was going to break it to the staff. Thank you so much for doing this for me and for everyone.”

“Well I am really doing this for me Harry. I will tell you, and I do have a few stipulations that I think we need to talk about.”

“Of course. Do you want to discuss those now?” He asked with such fervor that I couldn’t say no.

“First…..”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. I always told myself that I would never apologize about my work but dang where did all that time go. Bug me, bother me, make me write people. 
> 
> P.S. The Real The Pig's : www.thepigsear.ie/

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed this prompt from Notsoperfect. Go check out her prompts list if you want a better understanding of where this story is going. I have a plan for this but I can't say that things will be on a regular schedule, but I promise that I won't give up on it. Feel free to ask anything I will do my best to make it clearer. 
> 
> Also I have a request for you. There could be a possibility of side Lilo if that is something that you guys want. Let me know if I should add it or not. Thanks for your help.


End file.
